theideaswiki2fandomcom-20200216-history
Sonic's Karaoke Dance off Party (Feat. Mario)
(Mario emerges right outta the travel pipe and arrives right at the church building where Sonic's karaoke dance off party's located.) * (Mario walks right over to where Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Espio, Charmy and Vector are sitting.) * Sonic: "Hey, Mario, sit right between me and Tails, we saved you a seat." * Mario: "Okey dokey, Sonic." * (Mario sits right between where Sonic and Tails are sitting.) *(Gamma taps right on the microphone to get everybody's attention.) *Gamma: "Can we have all of your attentions, please?" *Omega: "Good evening and welcome to this karaoke dance off party." *Cheering Wildly *Gamma: "1st up, Sonic will begin with God Bless the USA." *(Sonic goes right over to the karaoke machine and turns it on.) *Bless The USA On Karaoke Machine *Sonic: If tomorrow all the things were gone I work through all my life *Vector: and I had to start again with just my children and my wife' *Knuckles: I thank my lucky stars to be livin' here today ''cause the flag still stands for freedom and they can't take that away * Silver: and I'm proud to be an American where at least I know I'm free * Espio: and I won't forget the men who died who gave that right to me * Mighty: and I gladly stand up next to you and defend her still today * Antoine: 'cause zere ain't no doubt I love zis lahnd god bless ze USA * Continues On Karaoke Machine * Ray: from the lakes of Minnesota to the hills of Tennessee across the plains of Texas from sea to shining sea * Sonic: from Detroit '' ''down to Houston from New York '' ''to LA * Knuckles: well there's pride in every American heart and it's time '' ''we stand and say * Big: and I'm proud to be an American where at least I know I'm free * Vector: and I won't forget the men who died who gave that right to me * Mighty: and I gladly '' ''stand up next to you and defend her '' ''still today 'cause there ain't no doubt I love this land god bless the USA. * Ends On Karaoke Machine * Omega: "Okay, we need Amy, Cream and Marine for Walkin' on Sunshine." * (Amy, Cream and Marine walk right over to the karaoke machine and Amy turns it on.) * [Aly and AJ: Walkin' on Sunshine On Karaoke Machine] * Amy: Oh yeeeeah * Cream: I used to think * maybe you love me * now baby I'm sure * Marine: and I just can't * wait 'til the day * when you knock * on my door * Amy: now every time * I go for the mailbox * gotta hold myself down * Cream: 'cause I just can't wait * 'til you write me * you're coming around * Amy, Cream and Marine: I'm walkin' on sunshine * whoaaaa * I'm walkin' on sunshine * whoaaaa * I'm walkin' on sunshine * whoaaaa * and don't it * feel good * Amy: hey * alright now * Cream: and don't it * feel good * Marine: hey * Amy: I used to think * maybe you loved me * now I know that it's true * Cream: and I don't * wanna spend my whole life * just waiting for you * Marine: now I don't * want you back * for the weekend * not back for a day * Amy: no, no, no * Cream: I said baby * I just want * you back * and I want you to stay * Marine: oh yea * wow * Amy: I'm walkin' on sunshine * whoaaaa * I'm walkin' on sunshine * whoaaaa * I'm walkin' on sunshine * whoaaaa * and don't it feel good * Cream: hey * alright now * Marine: and don't it feel good * yeah * Amy: and don't it feel good * Cream: walkin' on sunshine * walkin' on sunshine * Marine: I feel the love * I feel the love * I feel the love * that's really real * I feel the love * I feel the love * I feel the love * that's really real * Marine: I'm on sunshine * baby * wow * oh yeah * I'm on sunshine * wow * Amy: I'm walkin' on sunshine * whoaaaa * I'm walkin' on sunshine * whoaaaa * I'm walkin' on sunshine * whoaaaa * and don't it feel good * Cream: hey * alright now * Marine: and don't it feel good * Amy: I'll say it * I'll say it * I'll say it * again now * and don't it feel good * Cream: and don't it feel good * hey yeah * now * Amy: and don't it feel good * Cream: don't it * don't it * don't it * don't it * don't it * don't it * feel good * Amy: and don't it feel good * Marine: and don't it feel good * Cream: and don't it feel good * Amy: And don't it feel good * Marine: now don't it feel good. * Ends On Karaoke Machine Again * Category:Karaoke Dance off Party video clips Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Super Mario Bros.